The Shepherd
by TwinXSTrike134
Summary: What happen if Richard Dick Simmons from Red vs Blue found out that a Goddess known as The Goddess of Astral Space and Time have chosen him to be the Shepherd. How will Simmons get through this, and will he found something greater in his life. A mass crossover.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is another Mega Crossover, but with Simmons being the Shepherd. Simmons will be a OC, so he'll be a more honor, righteous, just, caring, and slightly less nerves. The Shepherd and some others in this Prologue is a idea I got from the call game Tales of Zestiria so most of the ideas came from that game. However, the whole plot of the story is my own. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism tolerated; Flames not.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't Red vs Blue or any other element within the story

* * *

Prologue

You are the Shepherd

* * *

In Blood Gulch at the Red base both Simmons and Grif were standing at the top of their base doing nothing as usual. It has been the same thing over past two years since they were stationed at Blood Gulch. It been only two years but there haven't been anything to do. The order from Red Command is to stay alive, kill the blues, and await for any new orders. That's been the same order for the past two years. Simmons was looking up to the sky, then he asked Grif the most strangest question to their standard.

"Hey Grif." Simmons said get the orange soldier's attention. "Did you wonder if there are other universes?"

Grif was confused by the question then replied. "What do you mean by 'other universes' like the other universes that haven't been found yet."

"No, I mean like alternate universes that is completely different from our universes and have many different things that our universe don't have." Simmons started. "Like a universe that have magic, or a universe that gods or goddess, or a universe that supernatural powers, or etc that 'other universes' I mean."

"Oh. If you're saying that then no I don't about that." Grif said. "Reason One is that I don't believe in alternate universes, reason two is that there haven't been any proofs about alternate universes, and finally reason three is that I don't really care about all that stuff."

"The last one doesn't Fucking make sense at all." Simmons yelled.

"Grif, Simmons what in the Sam Hills are you two doing." A voice with a southern accent said from behind.

Both the sim trooper turned towards the voice came off to only see a red armor soldier standing a few feets away from them.

"Oh. Nothing, Sarge, I was just talking to Grif about something." Simmons stated.

"You mean something really stupid." Grif said. "Simmons was telling me about alternate universes and stuff that that."

"Is that true, Private Simmons!" Sarge said.

He sighed and said. "Yes sir, but there have been theories that there can be alternate universes."

"But have these alternate universes been proven to be true?" Sarge asked.

Simmons sighed once again but more heavily, and he said. "No sir, they haven't been proven."

"Then quit slacking around and get back to work." Sarge order.

"Yes sir." Simmons said sadly.

* * *

Hours later

Simmons was sitting on a rock as he was next by a cave. He was throwing several small rocks at the wall because he was very, very depressed. After several seconds later, he stood up, and he tried to cheer himself up by saying. "I know that alternate universes haven't been proven, but I know that alternate universes are real, because I believe they are real."

"You are correct that alternate universes are real." A voice with a gentle female said from behind.

Simmons was both startle and freak out by the voice from a girl. He turned around to a woman who was around her 20s. She was a wearing a pure white dress that make her look like a goddess. The woman have white long smooth hair, and she have golden eyes that caught Simmon's attention. He could feel something warm in his heart by looking at her golden eyes. He also notice and which was very surprising is that the woman have five pairs of Astral wings on her back.

"Hello my name is, Aurora, and I am a Goddess." The woman name Aurora said.

Simmons blinked his eyes three times under his helmet and said nervously. "D-did you... s-say that... y-you are... a G-goddess."

Aurora smiled at him and said. "That is correct, I'm the Goddess of the Astral Space and Time."

Soon there was awkwardly silence that lasted for five full seconds. Aurora didn't know why, Simmons wasn't responding, so she walked up to him and simply touched the visor of his helmet. Then he suddenly fell to the ground with a simple touched to his visor, then she realize he must have fainted by her being a Goddess.

* * *

Simmons opened his eye, and he looked around to see that he was lying on a table. He sat up into a sitting position and soon he realize that he wasn't wearing his power armor. Simmons looked at large mirror to see his light brown short hair and green eyes. However, for some reason he was wearing a crimson long sleeve shirt along with a white robe with runes and a... long blue pant. 'Why the Fuck, I'm wearing a blue pant.' Simmons thought.(AN: The rope is similar to Sorey's robe from Tales of Zestiria)

Soon, he could hear a door opening, so he turned towards the diction of the opening. Simmons could that see that the door opened and a person entered the room. The person is a girl who looked around 10 as she have short green hair with green eyes. She wore a green maid outfit and strangely she have a very large cannon on her back.

She bowed to Simmons, then she rose up to look at him, and she said. "It's good to see that you are finally awake, Mr. Simmons."

He blinked a few times, then he asked. "How do you know my name if we haven't met before, and how did I got here?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simmons, but you must meet with my master if you wish to seek your answers." The green haired girl said. "Oh. Sorry, if I'm being rude my name is Caro."

Simmons didn't know what was going on but one thing for sure is that Caro's master have the answers he needs. He stopped and wonder of who is this girl master, so he asked. "Who is your master?"

Caro smile and replied. "You'll find out soon, but you have already met her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Simmons, you'll know her when you see her."

* * *

Half an hour later

Simmons was walking through the hallway of the place he was held at, and he notice that the place was very traditional with japanese culture. Soon he entered a room and there was a person waiting for him. The person turned to look at him, then he suddenly remember who this person was and it was Aurora the Goddess of the Astral Space and Time.

She smile at him and said. "It's good to see that you are awake and well, Simmons. I hope that you found my palace pleasing?"

Simmons didn't know what to say, after three full second pass, he finally said. "To be very truthful, I find your taste for japanese culture very interesting, because I study japanese for a few years, and I took a liking to them."

Aurora smiled at his answer, then she said. "I believe it's time to answer your question of why you're here." She turned around towards the wall behind her, then she waved her hand as the wall started to open to reveal to be a window.

Simmons walked up to the window as he stood beside to, Aurora. He suddenly found himself both stunned and speechless, however he was overall in awe of what he is looking at. The palace that they were in was floating in the Astral space as there were many other buildings floating. He could see the people flying through the Astral space like it was normal to them and there were also majestic creatures like dragons, giant eagles, and etc. Simmons also notice that the people here is very, very, advanced more advanced than his people.

"This... This... is very... so much... to take in" Simmons said slowly.

"That is very understandable." Aurora said. "This must be your first time seeing another race expect the Covenant your people have face."

"You also know about the Covenant too!"

"Not only the Covenant but many other race we have found through the Multiverse."

"The Multiverse?" Simmons asked curiously.

"The infinite number of universes that can be similar or different from the universes we are from or the beginning of a new universe." Aurora answer.

"I can take that I'm not in my universe aren't I?"

Aurora smiled sadly and said. "That is correct, Simmons, and I'm sorry for taking you away from your universe." She turned to looked at him with a serious look on her face as she continue to talk. "But there is a reason why I brought you here, Simmons." She took a deep breath and said. "You are here because you have been chosen and destined to be the Shepherd."

Soon there was a awkward silence between them for ten full seconds until, Simmons spoke up.

"When you say the Shepherd, you mean 'the Shepherd that watch over herds of sheep' that Shepherd?"

Soon Aurora's serious look suddenly changed as she burst into laugher at Simmons's response. She was laughing for a full minute, then she regain back her composure as she wiped off the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Simmons, but your response was so funny, I couldn't hold in my laugher." Aurora said, then her serious look returned as she said. "The Shepherd have the ability to purify malevolence, their duty and their burden is to purify the Hellions, restore balance to the Multiverses, and their ultimate goal is to defeat the Goddess of Catastrophe, the incarnation of Insanity and Evil, Amatsu Mikaboshi."

Soon it got quiet once again but it wasn't an awkward silence, but a simple silence as Simmons didn't know what to say back. After a full two minutes of silence, he finally spoken, but he said his words very panicky.

"What do you mean the ability to purify malevolence, what the Fuck is a Hellion, how can I restore balance, and who this Amatsu Mikaboshi." He said very fast and panicky.

Aurora just sighed and said. "I believe I should explain you everything you need to know about why you were chosen and destined to be the Shepherd, what the Hellions are, and who is Amatsu Mikaboshi." She waved her hands as a holographic screen appeared before them.

The screen showed a several creature with bloody red eyes, and they are made of dark purple mist. The creature have several different forms but what was noticeable by Simmons is a woman who was around her 20s standing in front of the creatures. She was wearing a dark purple armor dress. She have very dark purple hair that was tied into a twintail, and she have purple eyes. However, what was very, very noticeable to Simmons is that this woman have a insane look in her face filled with evil.

"Is that... Amatsu Mikaboshi." He said with hint of fear.

Aurora nodded. "Yes, she is Amatsu Mikaboshi, the Goddess of Catastrophe." Then she paused hesitantly, but she spoke after her short pause. "She is also my younger sister."

Simmons took a step back at her words, then asked. "Did I hear correctly, Aurora? Did you say that Amatsu Mikaboshi, the Goddess of Catastrophe is your younger sister. How can the Goddess of Catastrophe, the incarnation of Insanity and Evil, Amatsu Mikaboshi be your younger sister?"

The Goddess of the Astral Space and Time didn't say anything back as she had a sad look on her face. Simmons soon found out that he made a big mistake of asking a question like that.

"I'm sorry for asking you a question like that." He said with guilt look. "You don't have answer my question if you don't want to."

Aurora smiled a little, then she said. "Thank you, Simmons, but I promise to you that I'll talk you about of how Amatsu became the Goddess of Catastrophe." He nodded, then she continued to talk. "I told Simmons that you were chosen and destined to the Shepherd and there a is reason why." Simmons nodded once again, then Aurora took a deep breath and asked. "When you were young, Simmons, have you ever felt the presence of malevolence within a person?"

The man in question was speechless of the Goddess's question because he knew that the answer he is going to respond is-. "Yes, I have indeed felt the presence of malevolence, and I could also felt the people who have the malevolence within them, their most darkness thought."

"That is another ability that the Shepherd have." Aurora said. "They feel the presence of malevolence within a person and because of that ability they can easily purify the person who have the malevolence within them." Then she looked at Simmons with an intense look. "Do you want to know how the Hellions are born, Simmons?" He nodded as she continue to talk. "The Hellions were first to rise by Amatsu, however they soon started to born from the malevolence-impurities born from the people negative emotions-and they threaten the lives of the many."

Simmons understand that the danger of the Hellions is very great because these Hellions are born from negative emotions which a lot of people have. Then, he had two questions that haven't been answer, so he asked Aurora those two questions.

"How long have I been out, Aurora?"

The Goddess smiled as she replied. "Don't worry, when we first met you just fainted about me being a Goddess, and you only been out for an hour."

Simmons just sighed in relief and said. "Thank goodness it's been only hour but hearing you saying that I fainted sound embarrassing."

Aurora just giggle at his response then said. "That can be understandable so what's your next question, Simmons."

He didn't responded right away but less than second he said. "Why me?"

The Goddess was confused by his question then said. "What do you mean 'why me'."

"I mean why me to be the Shepherd?" He said fully saying his whole question to her. "How can I be the Shepherd, if there's many others who can be a better Shepherd than me."

Aurora shook her head then said. "No, Simmons, you are the only who can do because the will of the Shepherd chosen you to be the Shepherd. Only someone with a good heart can be chosen to be the Shepherd."

"How can you be should that I have a good heart?" Simmons asked.

Aurora smiled and said. "Like I said the will of Shepherd chose the one to wear the mantle of the Shepherd, and I know that you have both a good heart and worthy to the Shepherd."

"Thank you, Aurora." Simmons said

The Goddess smiled happily and said. "There's no need to thank me but there are others we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

Aurora waved her hand as the holographic screen disappeared then she raised her both hands in front of her as a gauntlet just suddenly appeared in her hands. The gauntlet appearance have a dragon theme, the edges appeared shaper like blades, along a rune around the gauntlet. The color of the gauntlet was bright platinum and have a gem with color Astral white. The whole gauntlet was very intimidating to Simmons's standard.

"Is that just a gauntlet?" He asked pointed at the gauntlet.

Aurora slightly giggled, then she replied "This is more than just a gauntlet, it is a Sacred Gear."

"A Sacred... Gear."

"Yes, the Sacred Gears belong to an alternate world that have Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

"Did you just say, Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels?" Simmons asked

"Yes indeed, and I created this Sacred Gear along with sealing a soul of a honorable yet kind hearted Astral Dragon within the gear who wish to help you."

"You put... a soul of Astral Dragon... in this gear?"

 **"{She indeed sealed my soul within this gear}"** A voice said from the gauntlet. **"{But, it was my choice to be seal within this gauntlet to aid the Shepherd in battle.}"**

"D-did that g-gauntlet... j-just talked?" Simmons asked filled with shocked and surprises.

Aurora giggled and said. "He did, and his name is Zodiac, the Incandescent Astral Dragon Deity."

 **"{It's good to met you, Simmons.}"** Zodiac said. **"{I can also sense doubts within you, but that is very understandable, because you don't feel worthy to be the Shepherd.}"** Simmons nodded, then he continue. **"{However, if you wouldn't worthy then the will of the Shepherd wouldn't have chosen you, but he did. Simmons, you must not doubt yourself, because you have the power to purify malevolence, and you must have faith in yourself to overcome the challenges that will await you. And, believe on others who will have faith to you, Simmons, because having faith from others will help you}"**

"Thank you for giving me confidence, Zodiac." Simmons said, then he turned to Aurora. "And thank you for believing in me."

She smiled and said. "I always believe in you, Simmons, because when we first met, I knew right away that you will do great things." Then she brought, Zodiac, closer to Simmons. "This Sacred Gear is call the Purification Gear, and I forgot to mention that this gear is also a Longinus Gear."

Simmons was confuse of she said, so he asked. "What the heck is a Longinus Gear."

 **"{Longinus Gear are Sacred Gears that have the power to kill god.}"** Zodiac said. **"{And there are 13 in total longinus gear, but I'm a longinus gear so that would make a total of 14.}"**

Simmons blinked his eyes a few times, because his Sacred Gear have the power to kill god, but he didn't wanted asked about that but instead asked. "What kind of power does the Purification Gear have?"

"The Purification Gear have, Zodiac's power, because it does have his soul in it but for it namesake it can enhance your purification ability dramatically against foes with higher malevolence." Aurora said, then she added. "And because it have Zodiac's soul seal within, it also gain his abilities too."

"What kind abilities does, Zodiac, have because he must have a lot of abilities if he is a Deity?" Simmons asked curiously.

The Goddess smiled and answer. "He does have a lot of abilities like once you put him on, you'll gain enhance strength, awareness, speed, hearing, and many others, but those are just the physical enhancements." She paused to see that, Simmons was in awe that wearing, the Purification Gear can give him so much advantage, then she continue. "One of the abilities that, Zodiac, have is that he can copy an opponent's ability."

"Is it limited?"

Aurora shook her and said. "No, once he copy an opponent's ability, he keeps that ability like that ability was his own."

"Does, Zodiac, have anymore abilities?" Simmons asked once again.

"He does, but I believe I should let him to tell because they are his abilities." She said. "Besides there are two more things, I need to show you but..." She trailed off as she brought the Purification closer to Simmons. "... I believe you put this on."

He nodded as the Purification was handed to him. He looked at the gauntlet closer, then he notice that the gear is left handed, so he had to put the gauntlet in his left arm. Simmons was about to place the Purification on his left arm, when Aurora stopped him as she remember something very important.

"I forget to mention that once you wear the Sacred Gear, it will bond to your soul." She said.

"So you are saying that this gear will be apart of me, and I'll die if this gear was removed from me by the magically means?" Simmons asked bluntly.

Aurora shook as she was surprise that he quickly understood what she means. Without any hesitation, Simmons placed the Purification Gear on his left arm. Soon, he could feel something embedding to his soul, his very being himself. After one full minute of enduring the bonding, the produce was complete as, Simmons was breathing very heavily on his knees. Aurora knee down to him as she placed both of her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that the produce would be painfully, Simmons." She said with a guilt look. "I hope you can forgive me."

Soon, he suddenly smile to her but he smile weakly yet he still smile and said. "You don't have to say that, Aurora. I knew that the produce would be painfully, but I never knew that it would be THAT painful."

 **"{Normally, Sacred Gears aren't suppose to given like this way, because they are actually bestowed upon them by the magically means without them knowing instead the physically means which... you went through, Simmons.}"** Zodiac said as the gem from the gauntlet flash.

"It's alright, Zodiac, all that matters is that I endured the produce, and I can learn how the to control your powers." Simmons said as he got back up to his feet.

Aurora got back up too, then she said. "I believe it's time to show you the other two things, I wish to show, Simmons."

* * *

Soon they were walking through a hallway and while they were walking, they could hear the maids or guards whispering. Simmons could hear what they were whispering about thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"So he's the Shepherd."

"That must the Sacred Gear that, Lady Aurora created."

"He doesn't look worthy to be the Shepherd."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"If Lady Aurora believes that he's the Shepherd, then I'll believe too."

"I agree."

He keeped on hearing the whispers until, they finally got to a large door. Two guards that were stationed there opened the door to let both, Aurora and Simmons in. Once they got inside the guards closed the door behind them. Simmons notice many things in the room but there were two things that he notices the most. One is that there was a pure white color sword embedded to a stone, and the second is that there were six youngs girls standing besides the sword.

One girl appearance is bright blue-eyed teenage pale-skinned with lightning blue hair that glows tied in uneven twintail, with right shorter than the left. She wear a bright blue kimono with her right side of her kimono down along with a blue color no sleeves shirt underneath with a blue sash around, and she wear a blue color skirt . She wear blue color samurai armor gauntlets, armor pauldron on her left shoulder, hip armor, and armor greave. She also have long katana on left side of her hip.

The appearance of next girl is that she have aqua blue eyes teenage fair color skin with long aqua hair tied in a ponytail. She wear a aqua blue and white no sleeves jacket underneath her jacket is a white no sleeves shirt, she also wears a large bow below her back of her jacket, and she wears a aqua blue skirt. She wear aqua blue fingerless gloves and a white color greave. By the girl appearance is a hand-to-hand combat.

The next girl have orange eyes teenage fair skin with short orange hair. She wears a white and orange one piece dress, a pair of white long sleeve gloves, a metal boots with white socks. She holding a white and orange umbrella.

The fourth girl have bright blue eyes teenage fair skin with silver white hair. She wears a white sleeves shirt a mini skirt with attached with cape along with a hip armor. She wore blue boots with socks of different length, her right going above her knees and her left above her ankle. She is also holding white gunblade on below her back. (AN: This girl's appearance is similar to Rein Zwei)

The fifth girl have violet eyes teenage fair skin with crimson hair with is tied into two twintails, one at the top and the other below her hair. She wear a dark purple sleeves shirt with a mini skirt. She wore a pair of purple sleeves attached with a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple boots. What was very noticeable to her appearance is that she have a pair of red devil wings and a red devil tail. (AN: This girl's appearance is similar to Agito)

The last girl have crimson eyes teenage pale skin with golden long hair that is tied a low ponytail. She wear a black with golden stripes coat along white cape, and mini skirt.(AN: Her clothes and ponytail are similar to Fate's impulse form in Force but slightly different) She wear a pair of white gauntlets, and white boots with black long socks. She holds two black advanced-like swords on both sides of her hip.

"Greetings, the Shepherd." The lightning blue haired girl greeted respectfully. "My name is Rairyuu, which means 'lightning dragon' in japanese." She added.

"My name is Azure." The aqua haired girl name Azure said.

"I am Gaia" The orange haired girl name Gaia said.

"It's good to meet you, Mister Shepherd." The silver white haired girl said happily. "My name is Zwei."

"Yo the name is Blaze." The crimson haired girl name Blaze said cheerfully.

The golden haired girl bow respectfully to Simmons and said. "It's an honor to the Shepherd, my name is Light, and I'm the leader to the seraphs that stands before, Shepherd." The girl name Light said, then stood back straight then said. "I hope we the seraphs can aid the Shepherd with all our might in his darkest hour."

Simmons just blinked his eyes, then he looked at each girls a couple times. He first looked at Light which she have a happy expression, next to Blaze which she have cheerfully expression, next to Zwei which she also have a happy expression, next to Gaia who have a poker face expression, next to Azure who have a calm yet happy expression, and finally to Rairyuu who have calm yet serious expression. Simmons then returned his looks back to, Light.

"I'm very grateful for you all to support and aid me." He said. "But can you all just call me, Simmons, because I do have a name."

Light smile and said. "Then we will call you, Simmons."

Aurora clear her throat to get everyone attendants, then she said happily. "With everyone finishing giving their names to get other." She then looked at Simmons, and she continue. "I believe you, Simmons are wonder what with that sword that stands betweens the girls?" He nodded. "That sword is the Sword of the Shepherd or Hitsujikai no ken in japanese. This sword belongs to the first and very first Shepherd."

Simmons just blinked eyes three times as he was standing in front the sword that wielded by the first Shepherd. He also felt honor that he is going to wield the Hitsujikai no ken, but he remember that the sword in embedded to a stone.

"Is there a catch before I could wield the Hitsujikai no ken?" Simmons asked Aurora.

The Goddess smiled at the 'new Shepherd' and said. "There's actually no catch because remember that the will of the Shepherd chose you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Simmons's response earned a few giggles from the Goddess and seraphs as they thought his response was funny. They can also understand his response, because he have been listening to many things, so his response is actual understandable.

"Aurora, there's been few question, I needed to tell you." Simmons said the Goddess of the Astral Space and Time.

"What would they be?" She asked.

Simmons cleared his throat, then he said. "First, what happened to my armor that I wore before we met?"

"I simply removed your armor right after you fainted, because you don't need your armor when you're fighting against malevolence." Aurora answer his first question.

The new Shepherd didn't wanted to ask how she did it, because he could see the Goddess blushing a little, so he simply went to his next question. "How can I deactivate the Purification Gear, because I can't leave my arm like this?"

"Just simply focus and the Purification Gear will deactivate."

Soon, Simmons focus as the Goddess said then within a few seconds the Sacred Gear disappear into a white flash leaving only his left arm.

"Thank goodness, I thought I had to wear that for the whole time." Simmons said in relief, then he asked Aurora his finally question. "How did you got these clothes on me while I was still passed out and why am I wearing a rope anyway?"

"Since I removed your armor, I thought it was a good idea to put some clothes on you." Aurora said. "And that rope you're wearing is the Robe of the Shepherd or the Hitsujikai no roobu in japanese."

Simmons was shocked by the Goddess's word as he was wearing the Shepherd's robe for this entire time when he awoken. He wanted to say that he was unworthy to wear the robe. However, Simmons knew that the answer from, Aurora would be that it was the 'will of the Shepherd', so he simply said.

"I'm honor to wear this robe."

The Goddess smiled and said. "I happy to hear that Simmons." Then she looked at the Hitsujikai no kei. "I believe it's time for you, Simmons, the Shepherd to draw the Hitsujikai no ken out from the stone." She once returned her look at, Simmons. "Also, Simmons you must clear your mind of doubts and believe that you are the Shepherd."

The 'new Shepherd' just gulped, then he slowed towards the Hitsujikai no ken. Within several steps, Simmons stood in front of the white sword, then he place both of his hands in between the sword's handle. He started clear mind and started think. 'Just like Aurora said to you, just clear your minds of doubts and believe that you are the Shepherd.' He didn't pull the sword out by force but instead he calm himself so he can calmly pull out the sword. Within a few seconds the sword started to move as Simmons slowly pull out the sword. Soon, the Hitsujikai no ken that was embedded to stone for twenty-five millennia by the first Shepherd, have been removed from the stone by the 'new Shepherd' as he helded the sword high above him. Simmons could feel the Hitsujikai no ken's purification power flowing through him.

 **"{I sense that you are happy that you are the Shepherd.}"** Zodiac said as Simmons's left hand flash white.

He also let go of the sword by the sudden voice from Zodiac. The Goddess and the seraphs just giggle at his reaction.

"Was that Zodiac?" Simmons asked.

Aurora smiled and said. "Indeed that was Zodiac, I forgot to mention that he can talk to you either you having the Purification Gear on or not, and he can also talk to you through your mind so nobody can listen in between you and Zodiac."

"I see." Simmons said as he held the Hitsujikai no ken with right arm. "Now... do I start any training, because I'm new at being the Shepherd?"

The Goddess and seraphs just giggle once again at his response, but they could understand what he is saying. They know that they have to train, Simmons everything to be a Shepherd, and they will also teach him combat training as well.

"We'll start your training within five days, Simmons." Aurora answered. "Because, you need to learn about our world, and I'll teach you everything you need to know." She finished with a smile.

Simmons slightly brushed, but he tried to hid brushed with a cough and replied. "I'm very grateful for your offer, Aurora. I hope that you can teach me everything I need to know about your world."

The Goddess kept her smiled and said. "I promise that I'll be easy on you, Simmons."

Soon, Aurora, Simmons, Light, Blaze, Zwei, and Gaia left the room leaving only Rairyuu and Azure along in the room.

"What do you think about the 'new Shepherd', Rairyuu?" The aqua haired girl asked the lightning blue haired girl.

Rairyuu had her eyes close and didn't say a word for a few seconds, but she opened her eyes then said. "I can sense that the training that Simmons will go through will help him become a strong Shepherd." She answer, then she continue. "We, the seraphs, must help the Shepherd in his darkest times, and I hope that he'll overcome the challenges that awaits him."

Azure just smile at Rairyuu and said. "Don't worry, Rairyuu, I know that Simmons can handle himself."

The lightning blue haired girl slightly smile. "I know, Azure, I... just worry about him."

* * *

 **This the end of the prologue, and I hope people review my story. Also if you are wonder the prologue comes before the actual start of Red vs Blue. And if anyone asking about the part of Sacred Gear then yes Highschool DxD is in this story. Once again, please review my story but with only positive response or criticism. No Flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here is the First Chapter of The Shepherd, and I hope people review my story. But remember, positive response or criticism. No Flame

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Red vs Blue or any other elements through the story

* * *

Chapter 1

It has Begun

* * *

It been five years. Five years since, Simmons was brought to Aurora's world which was call Celestial Realm. During those five years, he learned many things in the Celestial Realm. First, Simmons learn that their entire energy source is call Astral Energy which they can harness the unlimited power of the stars. He also learn from Aurora that very few people are born with Astral Energy within their system or they can also inject Astral Energy within their body. When people have Astral Energy within their body they are stronger, faster, have clearer thought produce, and they can control the power of the stars. The Goddess sense something was off with Simmons, so she scanned his body and what they found was completely shocking. Within Simmons's body was pure Astral Energy flowing through his system, and nobody not even Aurora herself knows how that their 'new Shepherd' have Astral Energy within his body. Second, Simmons learn that the people in the Celestial Realm have a very long life span as the people can live for million or trillion of years. Aurora told the Shepherd her age and it was VERY surprising to him. It turns out that the Goddess of Astral Space and Time is over 380 trillion years old. Third, Simmons learn that the people in the Celestial Realm value lives, peace, and honor. They value those three highly as they don't wish for the lost of life, they find any type of wars are pointless and needless, and honor because with honor they know how to respect others. Finally, Simmons learn that the buildings from the Celestial Realm are based on Feudal Japan but with advance technology.

Now to his training, he learn that the training was very difficult at first. However, the training started to feel normal for him, as Simmons was able to keep up. Thanks to the training, Simmons was able to become much stronger, faster, many etc, and more focus in combat from mediation. Aurora and the seraphs were happy that their 'new Shepherd' had gotten stronger over the past five years. Simmons also learn how the harness and control his power as the Shepherd; including he also learn how to use the Purification Gear as well, Zodiac's many powers. During his training with the Purification Gear, he somehow gained an platinum and white lined dragon armor which he didn't what was the armor. However, thanks to Aurora's knowledge the armor that Simmons wore during his training was call a Balance Breaker and the Purification Gear's Balance Breaker is the armor call Scale Mail.

* * *

Right now, Simmons was in a room in a mediation position. He learn from Aurora and the seraph that meditating can greatly help him to focus.

(Mindscape)

Simmons was in a dark world, soon he could see a dark figure walking up to him. When the figure got closer, he quickly got into a battle stance as he realize how was the figure.

"Amatsu Mikaboshi." Simmons said.

Goddess of Catastrophe looked at the 'new Shepherd' with her usual insane smile and said. "It's good that you know my name... Shepherd or can I call you Simmons."

"Simmons." He answered, then he asked. "Why are you here, Amatsu?"

"I here to see the 'new Shepherd' if he's strong or not, but I can say that you are definitely strong if you are not afraid of me."

"I didn't do those training and mediation for nothing for the past five years."

Amatsu smile insanely, then she said. "It's good that you're strong because it would be very boring to fight a very weak Shepherd, but you Simmons are really strong, and I will definitely won't be bored because of the activities made for you."

"What 'activities'?" Simmons asked as he hold firmly in his battle stance.

"Activities to see that you are truly the Shepherd." Amatsu answered as she extending her arms out. Then, suddenly many portals open around the whole dark world.

"What is this, what are you doing, Amatsu?"

"What you are see are the many alternate universes or the Multiverses to say more easily. I'll send my malevolence into those worlds to summon my hellions, but I'll give you a head start to warn the people in each of those worlds you'll enter. If you success on defeating the my hellions in each of those worlds, then I'll accept that you are a true Shepherd."

"Why do this, why involve others if they aren't involved at all, this is only between you and me?" Simmons asked with rage.

Soon, Amatsu just started to laugh insanely at his question, after several seconds of her laughing she replied. "You're quite similar to the First Shepherd, and I like about that so much." She smiled ever more insanely. "But, to answer your question Simmons, I do this is because I'm bored. So, I thought that taking lives and hearing their screams will be enjoying, and I can tell you that I find their screams is very enjoying." Simmons was furious by her answer, then she continue. "And to answer your question of why I involve other is very simple..." She started to chuckle very darkly. "... I'm fucking insane and evil, and it should be very obvious that I don't care if others are involved so long I'm not bored." She proudly said.

"That's it." Simmons shouted. "You do all this because you are... bored."

"Well being bored is part of my reason, however, there's more than being bored, but I won't tell my whole reason just yet. I'll tell my reason, when we actually met person to person." She lower arms as well the portal closed then a scroll appeared in both of her hands. "I think you need this." She toss the scroll as Simmons grabbed the scroll with his left hand.

"What is this?"

"That scroll list all the worlds that is involve with my 'activities'." Amatsu said. "It's start from top to bottom, and if you're wondering about me sending both my hellions and malevolence into those, then you're right. However, I'm sending my hellions and malevolence to the world you'll enter, and you must go how the scroll is listed, because I'll won't be very please that you didn't went how it's listed."

Simmons looked down at the scroll for few seconds, then he raised his head back up and asked. "When does your 'activities' start?"

Amatsu smiled and said. "It will starts within 12 hours, but you can start a head if you want, because I can tell when you enter the world from the list."

Soon, she started to fade into the darkness, then the whole dark world started to brighten very brightly around, Simmons.

(Back to Reality)

He opened his eyes, and he looked around that he is back to reality. Simmons could feel holding something in his left hand, so he looked down to see the same scroll that Amatsu Mikaboshi gave him.

'So now my duty as the Shepherd have finally started.' He thought.

" **{It's seem so, Simmons.}"** Zodiac said.

Simmons opened the scroll to looked at the worlds that Amatsu have listed. When, he gotten to the last one of the list his eyes widen of realizing the last world she have listed.

"Mr. Simmons." A suddenly voice said as the person enter the door it was, Caro. "I'm here to-" She stopped when she looked at a eye woden Simmons with a scroll.

He looked up to look at the maid. "Caro." He started as he got to his feet, then he walk up to the young teen and said. "Caro, I must speak with, Aurora? It's important that I need to speak with her right away!"

The green haired maid can see the urgency in the Shepherd's eyes, then answered. "That's why I came here, Mr. Simmons. I have come to get you by lady Aurora's order as she too have something important to speak with you."

* * *

Several minutes

Caro had leaded Simmons to big room and in the room there were several people, including Aurora and the seraphs. The Goddess of the Astral Space and Time was speaking with the people, but she notice her green haired maid along with the Shepherd entering the room. She smiled when she saw him entering the room, however, her smile faded as she looked at the urgency on face. Simmons spotted, Aurora among the people, so he quickly walked to her.

"Aurora, there's something urgent, I must tell." He said as he was close to the Goddess.

Simmons soon draw attention of all the people in the room including the seraphs.

"What is it you must tell, Simmons?" Aurora asked. "It's must be really important if you have so much urgency on your face."

The Shepherd took a few deep breaths, then he said. "During my mediation, I have revised a 'talk' with Amatsu Mikaboshi."

The whole room was silence as they were shocked that the Goddess of

Catastrophe 'talked' with Simmons who is the Shepherd.

"What did she said to you, Simmons?" Aurora asked.

One Explanation Later

"... And that's everything that Amatsu told me." Simmons said to the whole room.

"I see." Aurora started. "Did you already look at the scroll that Amatsu gave you?"

Simmons nodded. "I looked at the scroll the moment I came back from my mediation." He then brought the scroll towards the Goddess. "This scroll list all the worlds that Amatsu have chosen for her 'activities'."

Aurora picked the scroll and open to read the list, but when she got last one her eyes widen in horror.

(AN: The bold are worlds/shows that are in the list and these are the worlds that Simmons go from top to bottom.)

 **1: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS**

 **2: Highschool dxd new**

 **3: Mighty Med**

 **4: Lab Rats**

 **5: Gundam Seed**

 **6: Gundam 00**

 **7: Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **8: Black Rock Shooter**

 **9: Code Geass**

 **10: Red vs Blue**

"Lady Aurora, what's wrong?" Caro asked worriedly

The Goddess didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but she finally spoke by saying. "Amatsu have targeted..., Simmons's home dimension."

The whole was silence once again as they were shocked to know that Amatsu chosen Simmons's home dimension for her 'activities'.

"That Bitch." A woman with long red hair yelled as she punch her right fist to her left hand palm. "She dares to involve the Shepherd's home dimension."

"What should we do, Lady Aurora?" A woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing glasses asked. "How should we acted?"

Aurora didn't saying once again, but responded little faster as she looked at Simmons and asked. "Did, Amatsu, asked you that you have to do the activities alone?"

He shook then said. "No she didn't, but I wonder how does-" Simmons soon realize what she was talking about. "Wait! You saying that I should bring help in these activities?"

Aurora nodded. "I believe you need some help if the hellions are too strong for you. However..." She trailed off as she looked at the six seraphs who talking among themselves. "... I believe that you need the seraph's help, because I know that they'll help you greatly for the battles that you'll face. Also, did you master to control your powers as the Shepherd yet?"

"I did, I just finishing mastering by powers a few months ago."

"That's good, but I believe you need to train yourself little more, because I know that you'll face stronger opponents. However, Simmons you to make sure that you don't push yourself too hard, but I know that you careful."

"That's right, I'm careful." Simmons said smiley as the mood lighten as the people the room just giggle.

* * *

Ten Hours later

For the past ten hours, Simmons first trained for four hours straight, then he took a two hour break and relax, finally, he trained for another four hours of hard training. When, he was finish training, he use the last two hours to rest as the coming battles with come.

Simmons was meditating in same room for past hour and a half as well, Light, Blaze, Zwei, Gaia, Azure, and Rairyuu were in the room with him. They can sense that the Shepherd was feeling intense as his body was shaking in his meditation. They can understand, Simmons being intense because when the last thirty minutes pass... his duty as the Shepherd begins.

"Do you guys believe that Simmons is ready." Blaze asked.

The other seraph didn't respond right away as they were in the produce of thinking their opinion about, Simmons, being ready.

"He has been training for these past five years, and he definitely gotten a lot stronger when he first came to the Celestial Realm." Zwei said.

"Simmons did had trouble during his first time training, but he didn't give up which a trait needed to be a Shepherd." Rairyuu added. "His will, determination, courage, and his unwavering heart were very impress to me." She smile

"He mastered his power as the Shepherd, so I have faith that he can save the world that are in danger." Azure added.

"So long, Simmons have the heart and strength to overcome his any challenge, then I have total faith in his abilities." Gaia added.

"I know that Simmons is ready." Blaze added. "What do you think, Light, do you believe that Simmons is ready?"

All the seraphs looked at their leader as her eyes were closed, still thinking of her opinion about the Shepherd. After she open her eyes, she finally said. "For these past five year as we watch, Simmons, he have become stronger as each day pass. When, he learn that the world... no the Multiverses is in grave danger, he didn't say anything like 'I don't want to fight an Evil Goddess' or 'I don't want to be involved with this', but all he asked was that if he was worthy. Simmons took all the information that Aurora told him and little by little he accepted his destiny as the Shepherd." She smiled at fellow seraphs and finally said. "Overall, I have complete faith in Simmons's power, and I know that he will be able to protect the world that are involved with... Amatsu's 'activities'."

" **{That is correct, and Simmons is not along, he have us to aid him.}"** Zodiac said

"You're damn right about that Zodiac because we the seraphs are here to help the Shepherd." Blaze said.

"We'll do everything in our power to help, Simmons ." Light added.

"I hope that he is prepare when he face Amatsu." Rairyuu said worriedly.

"We all hope that he is ready when that day comes." Azure said.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

Simmons along with, Light, Blaze, Zwei, Gaia, Azure, and Rairyuu were standing in a portal that Aurora open for them. Soon the seraph's body turned into a fiery sphere, then they enter into the Shepherd's body so when he needs help, they'll come out and help

"Are you ready, Simmons?" Aurora asked.

"A little nervous, but I ready for this." He replied.

" **{Being nervous is very understandable because this is your first time in action as the Shepherd.}"** Zodiac said, then he added. " **{Also, remember that lives are at stake so remain focus and don't lose sight of any hellions that might try to escape.}"**

"I know that very well, Zodiac, which is why I trained my train myself in case like that happens." Simmons said.

Aurora smiled and said. "I'm very happy that you gotten stronger, Simmons, and I know that you can do this." Soon her face got serious. "But remember that you shouldn't let your guard even when you face a weak hellion. This Amatsu we are talking about so be careful, Simmons. Also..." Her face soften as she remember something. "... Do you remember learning how to travel different dimension or worlds, Simmons?"

He gave, the Goddess of Astral Space and Time, a smile and said. "Don't worry, I learn the move a year ago, and use that move a few times to see if did it correctly. So, there's nothing to worry about, Aurora."

"I see, then I wish all the luck through the Multiverses to you, Shepherd and hope that you return safely"

Simmons nodded, then he walked to the portal. After, he pass through the portal; the portal closes leaving the Goddess along with her maid, Caro, in the room.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter One. I hope people enjoy my story and continue read it. Once again, positive response or criticism. No Flame.**


End file.
